nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Cain Barzad
Cain Barzad (ケイン＝バルザド) is an elderly man who lead the Deadly Sins to Byzel's annual fighting festival , which he also joined for an unknown reason. He appears to originate from Danafor, the now destroyed country. Appearance Cain is a short elderly man with combed hair, and a long mustache and beard. He also wears a clock, and his eyes seem to be always closed. Under his cloak, Cain wears trousers, and a long shirt that bears the crest of Danafor. Personality Cain appears to be a reserved but friendly, elderly man with a certain aura of mystery to him. Even after the destruction of Danafor he still remains loyal and proud of his kingdom, willing to stand for its ideals even in battle. He can also be very passionate and sensitive. History Cain seems to originate from Danafor. He knows Meliodas from the past and, initially believing that Meliodas is responsible for its destruction, begrudges him and his actions and questions his morals and honour. However, he quickly makes up with Meliodas and is deeply moved once Meliodas ensures him he had nothing to do with the destruction of their kingdom. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc Cain is first seen in Byzel when he drunkenly questions Meliodas and the others as to what they were looking for, since they didn't seem to be merchants. When they answer that their objective is a weapon that "no one can use", he then leads them to Byzel's annual fighting tournament, whose reward includes a gigantic warhammer which turns out to be Gideon, Diane's Sacred Treasure. Cain is then revealed to have also joined the tournament, an action he claims to have been in a "drunken spur of the moment", and to have survived the preliminaries, after which he is assigned to fight against King. Later, after he enters the ring for his battle against King, he is shown to still be drunk, while the commentator speculates about the power the two fighters are hiding, having not participated actively during the preliminaries. However, both of them appear to be quite weak, much to the audience's disappointment. When King jogs toward Cain, intending to punch him in the face, believing to land a great hit, he greatly misses his target. Cain in turn readies a punch but only lightly knocks King in the head, an "attack", King comments, to have been very strong. King, feeling sort of outclassed by his opponents "strength", retreats and then uses his ability "Disaster" on Cain to trigger his rheumatism. Cain, feeling the effect immediately, is alarmed and lunges toward King with great speed. He delivers an elbow punch which blows the Deadly Sin out of the ring, stating that he was so surprised that he lost control of himself. Sometime later, after Meliodas and Ban's battle has ended, Cain is shown to have carried Taizoo from the area where he landed following his defeat. Cain commends Taizoo for putting up a good fight, but the former mountain bandit retorts that it was certainly not so, and he had, from the beginning, known of the difference in his and Hauser's strengths, and of his opponent being a Holy Knight. As the current the battle between Diane and Hauser continues, Love Helm comments that Diane can only defend herself against Hauser's attacks. Taizoo compliments her for even doing that, adding that if she is caught within the twisters even a bit, she will be defeated, and that Hauser's attack was not something an ordinary human could withstand. Cain questions Taizoo whether he has had an unpleasant experience with a Holy Knight before; the latter admits to have had one with a Holy Knight from Danafor. Cain's reply makes it seem as though he knows of the now destroyed kingdom's fate. After Hauser vs. Diane ends, and Cain's battle against Meliodas is declared, both fighters enter the ring. While both of them are being cheered on, Meliodas states that his having to fight the elderly man who gave him directions before is a coincidence, and also adds that Cain having defeated "Old Fart" did not seem like one. Cain replies that the world ran on "fortuity and necessity", and also that him entering the tournament was following a clear objective rather than coincidence. He also questions his opponent, having become certain after hearing the name, "Meliodaz", whether he is Meliodas' son. He is greatly bewildered and shocked when Meliodas answers that he is the man himself. Cain initially refuses to believe so, adding that if Meliodas were alive, he would be in his thirties. Meliodas, stating that he didn't know who his opponent was, therefore questions the relevance of Meliodas' identity for Cain. As Love Helm encourages them to finally commence their battle, Cain states that he found Meliodas' identity hard to believe. Before finishing his statement, he attacks his opponent repeatedly, all of which are blocked, and then jumps back. Removing his cloak and revealing a shirt with a symbol on it, Cain declares that he will not forgive someone like Meliodas, who betrayed the "kingdom he swore to protect", "the people", "the person most important to him", and "everything he stood for". Meliodas then recognizes the symbol on Cain's shirt, it is the crest of the Holy Knights of Danafor. Cain creates a small fireball, and releasing it, questioning Meliodas for the reason he destroyed Danafor, with the latter not defending himself. Cain continues his attacks, all the while further questioning his opponent about the reasons he killed the people of Danafor, and Liz, and then releases a giant fireball. Meliodas finally replies that he had tried to protect them, but failed, and that this failure is his sin. Meliodas then uses a technique that completely disperses the attack, Cain immediately recognizes it as "Counter Vanish"; the use of this technique convinces him of Meliodas' identity. Meliodas replies that he has come to remember Cain as well, and reaffirms Cain of his earlier statement. Cain is happy that the rumors he heard about Meliodas' responsibility for the destruction of Danafor are false. Glad to be rid of his suspicious, Cain forfeits the match when Love Helm interjects. Cain walks away from the ring, and towards Hauser and Taizoo, greeting and questioning them if they have more energy, which they confirm. Cain then witnesses Diane and Meliodas' battle, and, as the latter suddenly threatens to massacre the citizens of Byzel if they don't leave the town, looks on in confusion. A commotion breaks out when suddenly Byzel is attacked by a raining hail of explosions. The origin of the attack is Geera who has arrived with back-up. Meliodas and his comrades get ready to fight while he and Ban scare off the last onlookers to save them from the ensuing carnage. Armor Giant arc Cain somehow survive the destruction of Byzel, Cain later travel to Ordan where he found Boar Hat to have some drink since the other places are close. When Cain knock the door, Elizabeth Lyonesse appear to welcome him, but Cain stood there in shock, thinking he was in a dream and then yelled out Liz, thinking Elizabeth is the latter from Meliodas past. Abilities/Equipment During his battle with King, Cain initially appears to be very weak, but when King starts using his ability, displays great speed and strength compared to a normal human, moving toward the Deadly Sin in an instant and punching him out of the ring. Abilities *'Blaze:' Cain possess an ability that allows him to create, control and release fire. Relationships Meliodas Nothing is fully know how Cain knows Meliodas but seem to hate him for destroying Danafor. After Cain was told by Meliodas that he didn't betrayed anyone, Cain was happy and was glad. Battles Byzel Fight Festival arc *Cain vs. Old Fart: Win *Cain vs. Meliodaz: Loss, through forfeiting Trivia * Cain, according to the Book of Genesis, is the elder of the two sons of Adam and Eve, who committed the first murder by killing his younger brother, Abel. References }} Navigation es:Cain Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights